¿De qué me sirve la vida?
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Song-fic.¿Que queda tras su muerte? ¿De qué sirve el seguir viviendo? Pensamientos de Naoki tras la muerte de Kotoko.
1. ¿De qué me sirve la vida?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE KAORU TADA, AUTORA DEL MANGA (QUE EN PAZ DESCANCE) Y LA CANCION DEL GRUPO CAMILA, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Hacia mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir una historia o one-shot de Itazura Na Kiss, que se ha convertido en uno de mis animes favoritos, pero no me decidía sobre qué hacerlo o en qué basarme. He leido muchos fics, pero no podía inspirarme en nada.

Originalmente pensaba hacer un capítulo Kataang de mi historia "More Than Woman" con ésta canción. Pero cuando escribía, inconscientemente lo hice pensando en Naoki y poniendo su nombre en vez de Aang... iba a borrarlo cuando comencé a reelerlo y me agradó la temática, así que lo concluí. No es la gran cosa y verdaderamente, dudo de haber hecho un trabajo bueno con el carácter de Naoki (que difícil es interpretar a este sexy chico) por eso no me decidía a subirlo.

Espero que comenten y opinen, por favor, si les parece bueno o por demás ni sirve.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia: **¿De qué me sirve la vida?

**Canción: **Homónima.

**Compositor:** Samuel Parra "Samo"

**Autor del texto: **Nefertari Queen.

**Letras **(de la historia): 2, 426

* * *

**¿De qué me sirve la vida?**

El coro entonó un último canto. Sus voces unidas melodiosamente entonaban la lúgubre canción con un sentimiento tan profundo, que transmitían esa misma tristeza a todos los presentes. Como si aquellas personas no estuvieran lo suficientemente tristes, aquellas voces angelicales que cantaban tan deprimentemente los hacían llorar cuales Magdalenas, desahogando el alma y corazón.

En el aire se respiraban miles de emociones: desolación, dolor, tragedia, incomprensión, incredulidad, desesperación, resignación. Emociones que emergían tras millones de pensamientos no muy buenos en las mentes de todos los presentes.

Y si, el dolor era sofocante, el sobrellevarlo en esos momentos se había convertido en un auténtico reto. ¿Cómo poder estar tranquilo, ecuánime y cortés, cuando la persona a la que más amas acaba de irse, dejándote tal vez para siempre?

Los ojos de Naoki estaban fijos en aquel ataúd pintado de color negro, rodeado de bellísimos detalles florales, cartas coloridas, notas, algunos peluches ¡Tantos obsequios para una persona que no los podía nunca disfrutar!

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

Perdió. Era horrible aceptarlo, pero había perdido. Habían terminado su turno en el hospital, se dirigirían ya a casa. Kotoko estaba marcando su tarjeta, mientras le comentaba llena de orgullo maternal los más recientes logros de Kotomi, hija de ambos que ahora tenía seis años.

Salieron del hospital, caminaron juntos. Naoki entonces se percató de que el portafolio se le había olvidado. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amor y amabilidad, mientras él entraba al hospital para recogerlo. Salió nuevamente, solo para ver a un círculo de gente alrededor de un auto, observando sepa Dios qué.

Por más que buscaba no encontraba a Kotoko.

-¡Un doctor!—gritaron.

Volteó y entonces caminó hacia el círculo de personas. Aparentemente había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico. Y entonces la vio…

Ahí, tumbada en el suelo, el auto abollado por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio. La cabeza de Kotoko tenía una herida abierta de donde salían chorros de sangre. Su brazo derecho estaba a simple vista fracturado, por la innatural posición en la que estaba. Su cadera también parecía haber sufrido una lesión grave y de su costado izquierdo una corriente de sangre manchaba su blanco uniforme de enfermera.

¿Qué había pasado? Hacia unos pocos minutos, los dos estaban platicando amenamente sobre su hija, ella le sonreía de esa manera que le hacía saber lo mucho que lo amaba. Y ahora, ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, casi muerta.

¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? Nunca lo supo y probablemente nunca lo sabría. Pero cuando internaron a Kotoko en el hospital—el mismo en el que trabajan los dos—le llamaron para que fuera él quien la operara. Ningún otro cirujano estaba disponible.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo.

Porque fue durante la cirugía que la perdió.

_Por más que supliqué "No me abandones"_

_Dijiste "No soy yo, es el destino"_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino_

Esa horrible sensación de impotencia lo parecía perseguir desde ese momento. Cuando la vio ahí, tumbada, herida, una desesperación que probablemente nunca antes había sentido—o por el momento, no recordaba situación semejante—tomó posesión absoluta de él.

¿Qué hacer? Todos sus conocimientos médicos, estudiados por años, fueron borrados, se esfumaron de su mente y fueron suplantados por millones de preguntas y súplicas a la providencia. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué sería de él _sin_ ella?

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!—gritó en un momento de rabia, inclinándose al lado de su amada esposa.

-Se pasó el alto—dijo una mujer, señalando el vehículo vacío con el frente completamente destrozado debido a la fuerza con la que golpeó a Kotoko—No frenó a tiempo y la chica apenas pudo moverse. El conductor salió del auto y escapó tras ver su crimen.

Un maldito cobarde… sí, un cobarde que no valía la pena. Miró nuevamente a Kotoko, su rostro reflejaba una expresión ligeramente adolorida, un hilillo de sangre salía por la comisura de su boca, además de un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

Por unos segundos, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Kotoko.

-No me dejes—susurró levemente, tan quedo que, con semejante barullo, nadie le escuchó—Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito mucho…

Volvió a mirarla justamente cuando llegaron las camillas del hospital. Naoki reconoció algunos de sus compañeros atendiendo a Kotoko; al darse cuenta de que era ella, su compañera enfermera, la paciente brutalmente herida, parecieron poner más energía y precisión en atenderla.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Y antes de darse cuenta, él la estaba operando. Puso sus cinco sentidos en esa cirugía, que determinaría la vida de su esposa.

Pero fracasó.

Y la perdió.

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

Ahora no podía verla. Aquella caja negra estaba completamente sellada e impedía que ningún ser humano pudiera ver aquel cuerpo vacío que él tanto amó. Sintió un pequeño cuerpo pegarse a sus piernas; bajó la mirada y vio a Kotomi, su hija vestida toda de negro, esconder su carita en el pantalón suyo, buscando consuelo paterno. Naoki sentía bastante pena por su hija; seis años y sin madre.

Todo por su culpa ¡Su maldita culpa! Tantas personas que él había salvado, que ni siquiera conocía pero cuyas vidas había rescatado de la muerte ¿Y no pudo salvar la de Kotoko? ¿Acaso fue eso una maldición, un karma olvidado?

Colocó una mano sobre la cabecita de su hija, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. En sus párpados, se proyectaron miles de imágenes simultáneamente. Eran recuerdos, algunos lejanos, otros no tanto, ante los cuales se sintió feliz y desdichado.

Vino a su memoria aquel día en que la vio por vez primera, cuando ella le ofreció, suplicante, que aceptara la carta de amor escrita especialmente para él. El destino no pudo jugarle broma más pesada que llevar a esa herida chica a su propia casa, como invitada y huésped por tiempo indefinido. Recordaba que en un principio la consideraba una tonta, idiota sin remedio cuyo cerebro seguramente se secó antes de ser usado.

Entonces ¿Cómo pudo conquistarlo? Nuevas memorias aparecieron en su mente. La perseverancia fue pieza clave para enamorarlo. Aquella chica sin inteligencia ni cultura era una mujer fuerte, llena de sueños, ideales, ilusiones bellas que siempre le hacían ver la realidad con más optimismo. Esos sueños eran la pintura con la cual ella dibujaba su propia realidad; y por más difícil que fuera, por más sacrificio que le costara, Kotoko siempre conseguía llegar a la cima de la montaña que se proponía. Casi siempre llegaba con las rodillas desechas, cansada y llena de moretones por todas las caídas, el esfuerzo que le costaba; pero siempre llegaba.

¿Y él? Nada le costaba al menos un poquito de sacrificio. Todo le era sencillo. Carecía se por eso de todo tipo de ilusiones y anhelos. Hasta que la conoció.

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_¿De qué me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo último que muere?_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Hasta esos días, Naoki Irie pensaba que nada le era imposible; que todo en la vida eran tan sencillo como siempre se le había presentado; veía al mundo de una forma calculadora y científica, cuadráticamente, con esquemas sociales, morales y científicos que, a su criterio, no podían ser corrompidos.

Ni el amor ni la fe formaban parte de esos esquemas, por eso, cuando Kotoko apareció en su vida usando ambos sentimientos, para él desconocidos, como manera de seguir adelante, comos los pilares que la sostenían en toda adversidad conocida, sufrió una crisis muy importante en su vida.

¿Acaso todo lo que hasta ese momento consideraba correcto no lo estaba? ¿Había varias formas de ver la vida, ajenas todas ellas a la racionalidad? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Aterrado por tan abrumadora realidad, Naoki optó por alejarse de Kotoko, quien siempre le hacía pensar esas cuestiones sin conseguir nunca respuesta alguna.

Pero todo con Kotoko tenía siempre un agradable matiz que jamás en su vida había experimentado con anterioridad. Descubrió, mucho tiempo después, que aquel matiz era resultado del amor que la chica le profesaba. Ese eterno amor que tanto valor y perseverancia le dio en la vida.

Y esa lluviosa noche en que se le declaró, tuvo una curiosa epifanía que recordaría toda la vida. Se dio cuenta que la calidez de Kotoko lo salvaba constantemente del frío que por mucho tiempo llevó Naoki en su interior. Ella le daba vida, emoción y sentido a su existencia; por eso decidió casarse con ella, porque solamente Kotoko podría hacerlo feliz. Y desde ese día, en que quedaron comprometidos, sintió algo nuevo nacer en su corazón, una emoción nueva por completo: la esperanza.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte entregado el corazón._

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba. ¿En qué había fallado? ¿Qué pecado cometió para que Dios le castigara quitándole a Kotoko? Él la necesitaba demasiado. Sentía que al morir, ella se había llevado todo lo que alguna vez fue bueno en su vida.

Ella se fue, llevándose consigo la risa, la alegría, el calor de hogar, esa convicción de que, a su lado, todo siempre sería una sorpresa, jamás se podría aburrir, no con ella. Pero Kotoko estaba muerta, entonces ¿Qué quedaba? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que ella, al morir, también se llevara el amor que le profesaba? Era como había leído una vez en algún libro, cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba.

"_¿Porqué siguen adelante la vida y el amor? ¿Cuál es el fin?"_

¿Cuál era su fin? Su corazón aún latía dentro de su pecho, atiborrado de amor que le profesaba a su ya difunta esposa. Pero no había ya una Kotoko sonriente que le dijera "Te amo" a cada minuto del día; ya no había una Kotoko que recibiera a ese enamorado corazón llena de jovialidad y risas; ya no había una torpe Kotoko a quien reprender por habérsele olvidado alguna cosa; ya no había una Kotoko que abrazar con dulzura cuando los momentos más tristes y desesperados acudían a confundirlo por las noches.

Kotoko estaba muerta… completamente muerta, vacía, enterrada bajo suelo su interte y frío cuerpo. Costaba creerlo, en vida, Kotoko siempre desprendió calidez, amor y dulzura. Ahora su cuerpo, cáscara vacía, estaba gélido, pálido, sin rastro alguno de vida. Muerto, para variar. Y en unos pocos días, horas tal vez ¡Sepa Dios! Ese cuerpo será profanado por bacterias y gusanos, que lo harán nada más que polvo.

¿Cómo era posible que solamente quedara polvo de lo que fue una mujer llena de jovialidad, vida, con sueños, anhelos, familia, esperanzas, ilusiones y alegría?

Naoki necesitaba a Kotoko. Él no era nada sin el amor de su esposa, que siempre le ayudaba a salir adelante, a descubrir belleza en cada momento de su vida, a ver el mundo con un paradigma de optimismo y hermosura que jamás había concebido; necesitaba de ella para estar completo, para estar con su verdadero ser.

Kotomi desde luego que necesitaba a Kotoko ¿Qué va a ser de una niña de seis años sin su madre? Contaba con Oba-Sama, claro, pero una cariñosa y consentidora abuela jamás podrá reemplazar los acogedores brazos de una madre cuando se les necesitaba. Todo el mundo de Kotomi estaba patas arriba, de un momento al otro, su madre ya no estaba. _Mamá está muerta_… sollozaba en su mente ¿Cómo? ¡Ella quería a su mamá! ¡Necesitaba a su mamá! ¿Jamás volvería a verla? ¡No era justo! Ella necesitaba a Kotoko, viva, a su lado y apoyándola.

Los ojos de Naoki recorrían todo el rededor. El funeral estaba repleto de personas conocidas. Chris y Kin-Chan estaban ahí, uno al lado del otro; la pareja había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de la madre de Chris (que adoraba cuidar de sus nietos) Ambos se veían increíblemente tristes. No se esperaban, ni por asomo, el perder a su querida amiga. Matumoso, para su sorpresa, estaba también ahí, visiblemente consternada.

El padre de Kotoko, Oba-Sama, su esposo, Yuuki… podía seguir observándolos, ver quiénes asistieron y quienes no a la lúgubre ceremonia. Pero aquello le tenía son cuidado. Solamente podía atinar a encontrar en todos ellos el mismo sentimiento: consternación y tristeza. No era para más, nadie se esperaba la repentina muerte de Kotoko, en la flor de su juventud.

_Por más que supliqué "No me abandones"_

_Dijiste "No soy yo, es el destino"_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino_

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

El funeral había concluido, Kotomi finalmente se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre, ahora su único consuelo. Oba-sama se la había llevado al auto para irse ya a la casa. Pero Naoki seguía ahí, frente a la tumba, sin moverse.

-Denme unos minutos, por favor—les dijo a sus familiares. Y todos entendieron.

La piedra gris sellaba el lugar de eterno reposo donde dormía ahora Kotoko. En donde dormiría toda la eternidad. Nunca más despertaría con ella a su lado en el lecho, jamás. Muchas veces Kotoko le decía a Naoki que la vida era un regalo, y vaya que lo era. Pero en esos momentos, era un regalo completamente vacío.

¿Para qué vivir si no estaba ella a su lado? ¿De qué le servía tener ese regalo que era la vida, si no había una Kotoko con quien compartirlo?

Se arrepintió como nunca antes el no haber sido más atento y cariñoso con ella. Esos gestos le tenían sin cuidado y el ser romántico nunca había sido de su agrado. Ahora ¡Cómo desearía tenerla enfrente y decirle que la amaba hasta que ella le pidiera que callase! Pero el hubiera no existe… Le hubiera hecho esto, si hubiera podido, quizás si hubiese conseguido… ¡Vanas palabras! ¿De qué servían ahora las palabras si no estaba la persona a quien quisiste dedicárselas? ¡No tiene ya ningún sentido!

No había ya sentido alguno.

No había ya ninguna esperanza.

Kotoko había llegado a su vida para enseñarle esperanza, plenitud, amor y perseverancia. Sin ella… solo quedaba vacío.

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_¿De qué me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo último que muere?_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido._

_

* * *

_Queda a su libre albeldrío lo que piensan acerca de la historia ¿Buena, mala? ¡Los comentarios se agradecen!

chao!


	2. Señora, señora

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE KAORU TADA (QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE) YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

Oh, bueno, esta historia iba a ser originalmente un one-shot, pero** Lari** con su comentario me dio la idea de continuarla, adentrándome en los sentimientos de Naoki y Kotomi al morir Kotoko. Para este capítulo, usé la canción "señora, señora" es decir, que veremos lo que sufre Kotomi al no tener madre. He pensado en hacer otro capítulo para poner los pensamientos de Naoki al respecto, sobre la muerte de su esposa y pues, el final que le puse a este cap.

**Lari, Luri22, blanessa, Sui24,** muchas gracias por comentar la historia y a las demás personas que la agregaron a favoritos cuyos nombres no recuerdo, igual. Gestos como estos mucho que se agradecen. ¡Esto va para ustedes!

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia: **¿De qué me sirve la vida?

**Capítulo: **2

**Canción:** Señora, señora.

**Interpretada: **Denisse de Kalafe.

**Autora del texto:** Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**_Señora, señora._**

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas, las horas días, los días semanas, las semanas meses, los meses años; y así fue pasando el tiempo sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de eso. La ausencia de Kotoko fue un cambio radical en la vida de la familia Irie, acostumbrada a escuchar su suave risa cuando Kotomi hacia algo gracioso, el timbre severo de su voz al reprender a su hija, la empalagosa voz que usaba al hablar con su esposo, la dulzura en sus expresiones cuando trataba a las demás personas. Todos los rasgos característicos de la mujer se aferraron en las memorias de los familiares, incapaces de olvidarla.

Naoki sufrió muchísimo al perderla. Se mostró ecuánime, insensible, como si todo lo que en su vida hubiera tenido sentido repentinamente se fuera con ella. La depresión aparentó ceder a sus deberes de médico y padre, pero la realidad era que jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Tanto así, que ni su propia madre, Oba-Sama, recordaba la risa de su hijo mayor.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Kotoko falleció, y Kotomi había cumplido recientemente los dieciséis años. La infancia que vivió fue de total indiferencia por parte de su padre; sus abuelos y su tío fueron quienes le mostraron cariño, apoyo y ayuda. Naoki quería muchísimo a su hija, pero la niña le recordaba demasiado a su difunta esposa y verla solo lo entristecía. Muchas ocasiones Oba-Sama reprendió a su hija por esa áspera actitud hacia Kotomi, pero él no hacia mucho caso. Convivía poco con su hija y por más regalos que le comprase—hasta tres en una sola semana y muy costosos—eso no compensaba el fingido desinterés que le mostraba a la niña, fingido porque se preocupaba bastante por ella ¡Era su hija! Pero demostrar cariño fue una habilidad que perdió con la muerte de Kotoko.

Kotomi no sufrió menos que su padre. Una noche, éste llegó a casa con restos de lágrimas en su rostro antes de mencionar, con frías palabras, la peor de las oraciones que ella recordaba:

-Kotoko murió.

¡Era inaudito! Su mamá no podía estar muerta, pero lo estaba. Ya no hubo más cosquillas como despertador en las mañanas para ir a la escuela, ya no había una madre que le tarareara con cariño para que durmiera, ya no había unos brazos maternos sobre los cuales llorar cuando se estaba triste, ya no había una madre que riera cuando hacía una broma; ya no había más mamá. Ella se había ido para nunca más volver.

Lloró y lloró y nunca pudo encontrar consuelo a su pesar. La carga se hizo más llevadera con el pasar de los años, pero no era lo mismo que Naoki la llevara a la escuela en su auto, a que fuera mamá quien la agarrara de la mano y caminara a su lado para dejarla en el portón del instituto. ¡Lo que daría porque fuese lo segundo!

Pero ya nunca más sería lo segundo. Jamás. Oba-Sama fue una especie de madre para Kotomi, pero ella bien sabía que era solo su abuela. La imagen de esa mujer delgada, de puntiagudo rostro y largo cabello rojizo la perseguía en su mente una y otra vez. Extrañaba demasiado a su madre. Y era peor porque Kotoko murió cuando su hija estaba en pequeña, abandonándole sin querer en los momentos que más la necesitaría. Ahora, Kotomi Irie estaba en plena adolescencia, etapa de confusiones y rebeldía, sin una madre amorosa y comprensiva que pudiera guiarla.

Su padre no representaba para ella mucho consuelo. No era el mismo hombre amable y cariñoso que siempre la consintió cuando era niña. Kotomi sabía muy bien que el cambio de su padre fue a raíz de la muerte de su madre; nada podía hacer al respecto salvo rezar porque él volviera a ser el mismo, milagro que en diez años no se le ha cumplido.

-Kotomi, es hora de ir a la escuela—dijo Oba-Sama, mientras la chica se miraba nuevamente en el espejo. Sí que era parecida a su madre.

Bajó a la planta baja, donde su padre estaba ya poniéndose los zapatos y agarrando el maletín para irse al hospital. Ella se apresuró a coger la mochila e ir por sus zapatos.

-¡Nos vemos!—dijo, besando la mejilla de su abuela y dos abuelos.

-¿No has comido nada, Kotomi?—inquirió su padre, con voz algo preocupada.

-No, comeré en la escuela.

-No te saltes mucho las comidas.

-Está bien.

Los dos salieron y subieron al coche, ella de copiloto. Los invadió un incómodo silencio mientras Naoki conducía a la escuela de su hija.

-¿Ha habido novedades?—inquirió.

-Ninguna—Kotomi no sabía qué decirle a su padre, ni tampoco cómo hacerlo. Ya no era esa misma relación padre-hija tan hermosa que tuvieron en el pasado. Cambió radicalmente.

-Avísame si necesitas algo, aunque me llames al hospital ¿Entendido?

-Más que entendido papá.

Dieciséis años y Naoki seguía sin acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran "padre", en parte, porque no se había sentido como uno desde que dejó de ser "esposo".

Llegaron pronto al instituto, el mismo en el que Naoki conoció a Kotoko. Sintió mucha nostalgia cuando vio a su hija, tan parecida a su difunta esposa, usando el mismo uniforme que ella alguna vez usó. Era como ver a Kotoko, pero con el tono de su cabello diferente y alguna que otra facción de Irie.

Entró al colegio sin mirar a su padre irse en el automóvil. Se reunió con sus amigas en un rato y habló las típicas trivialidades que se charlan entre adolescentes despreocupadas, hasta que sonó la campana y entró a la clase A (era tan inteligente como su padre).

Todo marchó con tranquilidad en su día, hasta que llamaron a los integrantes del Coro, ella formaba parte del coro desde que entró al instituto. Llegó al salón y se sentó a esperar en lo que llegaba la profesora. La maestra entró con un paquete de hojas en sus manos, dándole una a cada alumno.

-Bien, alumnos, como sabrán, pronto se realizará el festival en honor a las madres en nuestra escuela. El coro participará entonando una canción, la que les acabo de dar.

Kotomi miró la letra. Apenas la leyó, levantó la mano.

-Profesora, no puedo cantar esto.

-¿Por qué no, Kotomi?

Se paró y fue hacia su maestra, incapaz de pronunciar las crudas palabras en voz alta. Al oído, le dijo que su madre estaba muerta.

-No cantes si no quieres, señorita Irie.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Claro.

Obviamente, la maestra se refería que regresara al salón de clases, Kotomi hizo lo contrario y su fue la escuela. Estrechando el doblado papel contra el pecho, caminó lentamente hacia el cementerio. El portero se sorprendió de verla, pero aún así la dejó pasar. Con triste semblante, Kotomi llegó a la tumba de su madre.

-Hola mamá—dijo, con voz triste—Hace mucho tiempo que no venía ¿Verdad? ¡Discúlpame! Es que no he tenido tiempo—Guardo un pesado silencio, inhalando profundamente antes de continuar—Me dieron en el coro una canción por el día de las madres, no recuerdo festejarlo contigo, era pequeña. Quiero cantarte la canción el día de hoy ¡Ojalá te guste, mami!

Respiró nuevamente, poniendo la hoja enfrente suyo, aclaró la garganta y recordó todos sus ejercicios de vocalización. Para su madre, debía ser la mejor voz.

_A ti que me diste tu vida_

_Tu amor y tu espacio…_

Fue una voz clara y fina, casi soprana. Mientras cantaba, imaginaba a su madre, basándose en sus borrosas memorias y las miles de fotografías que había de ella en casa. Kotoko le dio la vida, era verdad, toda madre lo hacía. La había amado, recordaba perfectamente esos brazos en rededor suyo, consolándola.

_A ti que cargaste en tu vientre_

_Dolor y cansancio…_

Traer un hijo al mundo no era fácil, muchas veces se lo dijeron. El embarazo desgastaba mucho a la madre, alteraba sus nervios, aumentaba el nivel de hormonas haciéndola muy sensible, cansaba el peso del bebé formándose, dolía cuando el niño se movía, o cuando daban calambres en las piernas por falta de nutrientes.

Recordaba que Oba-Sama le contó una vez que Kotoko quedó hospitalizada cuando estaba embarazada, debido a extremo cansancio. Sabía también de muchas mujeres que morían durante el parto, debido al esfuerzo y el desgaste del cuerpo.

_A ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes_

_Valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar_

_A ti rosa fresca de abril_

_A ti mi fiel querubín._

Sonrió con tristeza cuando le vino a su mente un lejanísimo recuerdo. Ella tendría unos cinco años, más o menos. Kotoko la llevó a la escuela y cuando estaban entrando a los salones, una muchacha de unos quince años pasó corriendo y la tumbó. Kotoko se molestó tanto que le gritó a la chica, misma que en vez de irse, regresó para contestarle.

Recordaba muy bien los brazos de su madre, abrazándola para que dejara de llorar (se había raspado al caer) mientras le gritaba a la otra chica tantas cosas y tan fuerte, que la joven se fue asustada. Las maestras dijeron después que había parecido una leona defendiendo a su cría; de cierta forma, así eran las madres al defender a sus hijos, como leonas fieras.

Y eso no le quitaba la frescura y dulzura que emitía cada vez que salían al parque, ya fuera para pasear o jugar.

_A ti te dedico mis versos_

_Mi ser, mis victorias_

_A ti mis respetos señora_

_Señora, señora_

Ella le dio la vida, ella la cuidó cuando era un bebé, ella la crío cuando comenzó a crecer. Le inculcó valores, modales, gustos… de cierta forma, Kotomi sabía que era de cierta forma gracias a su madre. De no ser por Kotoko ¡Sepa Dios qué o cómo sería! Le estaba muy, pero muy agradecida a su madre por todo, ¡Todo el amor que le había dado!

_A ti mi guerrera invencible_

_A ti luchadora incansable_

_A ti mi amiga constante_

_De todas las horas_

_Su nombre es un nombre común_

_Como las Margaritas_

_Y siempre mi poca presencia_

_Constante en su mente_

Había en el mundo muchas madres, todos tenían madres, pero aún así, todas ellas eran únicas. Diferentes y especiales a su manera. Pero compartían algo: todas y cada una de ellas tenían un amor incondicional hacia sus hijos, uno que nada podía destruir, uno que era constante y los hacía querer estar siempre con ellos, a su lado, acompañándolos y guiándolos a una vida mejor.

_Y para no hacer tanto alarde_

_Esta mujer de quien hablo_

_Es linda mi amiga gaviota_

_Su nombre es, mi madre._

Ya para ese momento, las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kotomi con libertad. Cayó de rodillas en la tierra y se desplomó sobre la lápida, llorando y sollozando sin que nada pudiera calmarla. No se percató del tiempo que pasó, solo lloraba desesperada en un intento de dejar a un lado el dolor que oprimía su corazón.

¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Por qué, cuando más la necesitaba, se la habían quitado? ¡Ella la quería ahí, con ella, a su lado! Necesitaba decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo agradecida que estaba, obedecerla, aprender de ella ¡La necesitaba, maldita sea! ¿No podían comprender eso? ¿No podían devolvérsela aunque sea un día, para que pudiera aspirar su fragancia y sentir sus cálidos brazos estrechándola una vez más?

Tanto lloró, que quedó agotada y se desplomó dormida sobra la losa de mármol.

-Kotomi—la llamó una suave voz—Despierta, amor mío ¡Kotomi!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo el rededor era oscuro, salvo una intensa luz blanca que rodeaba a una hermosa mujer.

-¿Mamá?

La mujer le sonrió, abrazándola. Kotomi no cabía de felicidad.

-¡Oh, mamá, eres tú!

-Kotomi, debes volver. Tu padre está angustiado.

-Pero quiero estar contigo.

Escondió el rostro en el pecho de su madre, soltando más lágrimas.

-Siempre lo estoy, mi amor. Ahora, anda. La vida sigue, y tu igual.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba en medio del cementerio, ahora oscuro ¡Se había hecho de noche! Inmediatamente corrió hacia la casa ¡Todos debían estar más que preocupados! Atravesó gente, calles, avenidas y colonias hasta entrar en la casa.

-¡He llegado!—gritó.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Se sorprendió muchísimo de encontrar a su padre, mirándola enojado.

-Fui al cementerio y… creo que me quedé dormida. Perdón.

-¡Estaba muy preocupado, Kotomi! A la próxima, más vale que traigas tu celular ¿oíste?

-si, lo lamento.

-ve a cenar.

Nuevamente la indiferencia. Le dio la espalda y subió al estudio, apenas iba a cerrar la puerta cuando estalló. Tantos años de verlo así, mirándola fríamente, sin aprecio, sin orgullo, finalmente salieron a la luz.

-¡Ya basta!

Naoki volteó para verla.

-¡No puedo seguir así! ¡Nunca te has preocupado verdaderamente por mí!

Oba-Sama se asomó, así como los demás miembros de la casa. No interfirieron, porque la cosa no estaba del todo… buena.

-¿De qué hablas, Kotomi?

-¡Jamás me pones atención! ¡Estoy harta!

-¡No me hables así, niña! ¡Todos los días trabajo hasta el cansancio solo para darte lo mejor, no es forma de agradecérmelo!

-¡No te agradezco nada, nunca vas a mis asambleas, nunca mes has oído cantar, ni visto bailar, ni acudir a ninguno de los premios académicos que recibo! ¡No te importo!

-¡Claro que sí! No digas tonterías.

-¡Estoy cansada! A sido así desde que murió mamá ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

-Kotomi, ya cálmate.

-¡No! ¡No, quiero!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Quiero a mamá!

Gritó lo último muy, pero muy fuerte.

-¡Quiero alguien que me quiera y que me comprenda! ¡La quiero a ella!

Corrió a su habitación, encerrándose en ella y llorando de dolor, de frustración, de nostalgia.

* * *

Bueno... no me gustó mucho la manera en que me quedó, pero espero que de verdad las haya gustado. Aún estoy pensando la canción que usaré para reconciliar a Naoki y Kotomi en el próximo episodio, que de seguri tardaré un poco en subir. Creo que solo serán 3, a lo sumo 4 episodios, no será la gran cosa.

Espero sus comentarios!

chao!


End file.
